This invention relates to a sheet metal clip for affixing vertical edges of wallboard to the open side of an outwardly opening C-stud.
A problem has existed in attaching wallboard to a metal stud in a wall framing system which uses outwardly opening C-shaped vertical studs. An outwardly opening C-stud is a four-sided stud which includes three solid sides and one open side. The one open side has flanges along each edge of the open side and a wide opening therebetween. By "outwardly opening" it is meant that the open side of the stud is one of the two sides against which wallboard is to be affixed. This outwardly opening C-stud is to be distinguished from the common C-shaped metal screw stud which is intended for screw application of wallboard to two opposed solid sides, with only one solid web disposed perpendicular to the two screw flanges. The outwardly opening C-stud has two solid webs disposed perpendicular to the plane of the wallboards, to be affixed thereto.
The flanges along each edge of the open side of an outwardly opening C-stud do not provide enough surface area for screw attachment of wallboard thereto, creating the problem in attaching wallboards to outwardly opening C-studs, referred to above.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,209 discloses outwardly opening C-shaped metal struts which provide anchoring means for attaching kerfed or grooved marble slabs as facings for a wall. Anchor members attach the slabs to the struts. The anchor members, several embodiments are shown, all include a web portion which spaces the slabs from the struts, a kerf engaging portion on the end of the web, and a strut engaging portion. The strut engaging portions include bolted connections, outwardly struck spring elements which, with adjacent short arms, grasp the strut flanges and T-shaped extrusions which slidingly engage the strut flanges, all of which strut engaging portions are ree to rotate relative to the strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,737 discloses a clip for attaching wooden floorboards to an upwardly opening channel member, employing metal clips which rest on the bottom wall of the channel and protrude out of the top opening and engage the edges of the floorboards. These clips are free to rotate relative to the channel.